The purpose of this study is to investigate the feasibility and safety of hydroxyurea administration to young children with sickle cell disease to evaluate whether they respond in a manner similar to that seen in older children and adults. The hypothesis is that early treatment with hydroxyurea may prevent organ damage caused by sickle cell disease.